Stickman Error 2
Stickman Error is a short film created by Joey Slikk. It is a sequel to his first Stickman Error, and it is made and animated with Sony Vegas Pro 11.0. The short film was released on September 27, 2019. 2 days later, a second part of the short film was released. Description Red Hoodie Guy starts up his PC, and wants to try out Windows Longhorn, but then a BSOD came up. After that, a message came up saying that his computer session was interrupted to bring him a Stickman Error. Programs/software used Here is a list of programs/software that were used to make this short film. *Sony Vegas Pro 11.0 (Video making) *MS Paint (Sprites, backgrounds, and more) *Paint.NET (Same as MS Paint, but different) *Speakonia (For TTS voices) *Adobe Photoshop CS5 (Same as MS Paint and Paint.NET, but different) *Voiceforge (Same as Speakonia) *Audacity (For audio recording and editing) *Ivona (Same as Speakonia and Voiceforge) *Microsoft Powerpoint 2007 (For gradient backgrounds) Characters *Red Hoodie Guy *Stickman (AndrewSilverman1's Version) Parental advisory ratings *17+ (Part 2 and Full Length Version) *14+ (Part 1) Music *DemaxDragonRaier - Windows Longhorn Remix Intro *Hige Driver - Hello Windows Vista (Vista Sounds Remix) Outro Gallery Thumbnails STICKMAN ERROR 2_PART_2_THUMBNAIL.png|Thumbnail of Stickman Error 2 part 2 STICKMAN ERROR 2_FULL_LENGTH_THUMBNAIL.png|Thumbnail of the full length version of Stickman Error 2 Trivia *Red Hoodie Guy was in this short film, but his arm only appeared when punching Stickman and breaking his computer screen. *This is Joey Slikk's first error short film to have a different OS rather than Windows XP. *This is Joey Slikk's 13th error short film to have a good and bad ending in one error short film just in case someone wants to watch both endings in one error short film, the twelfth was Barney Error 6 the eleventh was Giga Barney Error, the tenth was Sajaky Gemne Error, the ninth was Barney Error 5, the eighth was Barney Error 4, the seventh was Popuko Error, the sixth was Andrew Silverman Error, the fifth was Stickman Error, the fourth was Barney Error 2, the third was Barney and Error Guy Error, the second was Joey Slikk Error, the first was Microsoft Sam Error. *This is Joey Slikk's eighth short film to be separated into parts, the seventh was Sajaky Gemne Error, the sixth was Barney Error 5, the fifth was Andrew Silverman Error, the fourth was Barney and Error Guy Error, the third was Joey Slikk Error, the second was Barney Error, the first was Error Guy Error 2. *This short film was separated into 2 parts due to it being long, but not too long. *This is Joey Slikk's third error short film to have punishments, even though Joey doesn't often use punishments for his error short films, the second was Barney Error 6, the first was Barney Error 5. Videos File:Stickman Error 2 (My Version) File:Stickman Error 2 (My Version) Part 2 Stickman Error 2 (My Version) (Full Length)|A full length version of the short film. Category:Short films Category:Animated short films Category:Error short films Category:Stickman Error Short Films